High Elves
High Elves of The West The High Elves of the west, sometimes called Imperial Elves, are the elves that inhabit the four united elven kingdoms of the Heartlands. Originally, they were among the elven kingdoms that ruled over the western portions of what is now the Wilderlands, who eventually travelled west in search of the Eternal Land to which their mother-goddess had lead the Antilosians, angry that they had not yet been deemed worthy of joining them. It was primarily thanks to their alliance with the High Elves that the dwarves ultimately defeated their ancient rivals, the Fomorians, not long after the High Elves settled on the continent. Since then, they've greatly improved their magical skill and knowledge thanks to the knowledge they claimed from the broken civilization of the Dark Elves. Today, the High Elven peoples of the west stand as a beacon of civilization and magical prowess, remaining one of the greatest powers in the known world, matched only by Nakh'menrah, the Dwarves, and perhaps some distant civilization in the far east. Like their brethren to the east, High Elves live their lives slowly, taking time and care in everything they do to an extent that any of the "lesser" races would take as excessive. The eldest of their kin count seasons instead of days, and often do in a decade what a younger being might see fit to do in a few years. The only exception to this is war; when the High Elves march to war, all are reminded that in spite of the slow pace at which they live their lives, they are swifter and more graceful than any others, charging into the fray with unrelenting speed and precision perfected over centuries or millenia of training. High Elves of The East The High Elves of the east are those that chose not to sail west in search of the Eternal Land. Because they descend from those whose pride did not compel them to strike out in search of the Eternal Lands, the High Elves of the east are decidedly more humble than their western brethren, often being slower to judge and more willing to compromise. Although the magical revolution of the western Elven Empire caused much knowledge to spread to the High Elven lands in the east, their culture has remained largely unchanged since the old days. Although the eastern High Elves are similar in number to the western High Elves, they cover a much smaller area of land, preferring to live more densely partially because of the constant threat posed by the Wilders to the east. The most powerful of the eastern kingdoms by far is Aldaris, a nation known for its widespread maritime trade network and strong connection to the elves of the west. To its north is Elthinien, a loosely defined region of elven kingdoms and city-states that largely fall within the same cultural sphere, known in particular for housing the forgotten city of Ylthenin, once considered the greatest of the elven city-states, ultimately abandoned when its population left in search of the Eternal Land, never to return.